Hallway Make-Out
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: I just put stuff together and yes this is not for children! Rated M, because minors aren't aloud.


Hallway Make-Out

Me:

I added a lot of detail, so that it felt longer. I'm just throwing short KevEdd story's in so I can come up with something for Meeting For The First Time. I also hope my friend whom of which I had mentioned in Locker Room Lust reads it so I don't feel like a jerk.

* * *

Eddward Vincent jolted woke up like he did every morning; alone and angry. Except this time he felt a bit sluggish and out of sorts at the moment having woken up quite early from a wet dream. He thinks about Kevin. His boyfriend. The schools number one star athlete. The guy he'd just had a dirty dream about, which left his underwear soaked in semen. After all Kevin was his boyfriend and that was sometimes hard to believe. Sighing he looks around the still very much dark room, the stickiness in his briefs not really bothering him.

"I could go back to sleep." He whispers to no one but the stuffed koala bear he kept at his side every night he slept. It was the first toy his parents ever got him and that was when he was five. He's fifteen now. Plus his parents are too busy to actually remember his birthday. This always hurt him, but it's different now; he's different now. He wasn't the sniveling crybaby who was nicknamed Double D anymore. That identity was long gone, replaced with Eddward The Genius/Delinquent also known as the "Peach Creek High's" second star athlete known only as the Swim team captain/ The Shark. To everyone else he was fearless and crude, smart and cunning, but behind closed does he was a mess of emotions with an attitude to match. Plus he had a hot jock for a boyfriend named Kevin Barr who treated him better than his parents ever could.

'I suppose I'll get ready for school now. Don't want to upset Mother or Father.' The tall raven haired teen thought sarcastically (they were never home anyway) as he slowly ventured out of his bed and over to his closet. He then picked out a simple outfit. That consisted of only a dark red undershirt with an oversized black sweater and a pair black skinny-jeans, his black steal toed boots and the beanie he wore everyday. Once everything he picked out was placed on his bed neatly he headed for the bathroom down the hall with the intent of a long shower. When he came back, it was already the time he usually gets up, so he dressed quickly and went back to the bathroom for personal hygiene.

With that out of the way Eddward gave his koala bear one last hug and went down stairs. He makes a beeline for the kitchen to grab a drink of water, a bite of wholewheat toast with homemade jam and his messenger bag. Having everything situated he ate the last of his so-called breakfast and headed for the garage. His sleek black car sat were it has always been. It was completely clean fingerprint free and helped the environment since he had been one to build said car. Others killed the air causing pollution while his used a safer substance in which pollution wouldn't happen. Edd smirked at being the first person able to build such a thing and sat snugly into the drivers seat, door closed and bag in the passenger seat. He then pulled out his keys and presses the garage door button to open it, and started his car. Backing out slowly he pressed the button again the shut the garage door once he was fare enough and drove away.

The swimmer pulled up to the building of Peach Creek high and parked into the closet parking space. It was hard to get one a 7am, but he'd left at 6:20 so it was fairly easy. He felt elated for some reason as he entered the school, only to feel a pair of strong hands grip his thin waste. Now he felt even more excited.

He knew who it was. "Kevin?" Edd asked, portending to be clueless.

"The one and only. You're pretty early babe."

"I could convey the same thing, considering you are just as early." He felt something hard press against his backside and shuddered in delight. Edd presses back eagerly. "I can -in addition light thrusting- feel your erection, but I'm quite pleased by that Pumpkin." He says with a smirk in his tone and grinds into the male behind him, being rewarded with with groan.

"You're just asking for it, aren't you." The redhead whispered lightly into the ravens ear.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' Edd chuckled softly at the thought, but he wanted to play a bit more. "Oh come now Pumpkin, it is easily perceived as such." He says while wiggling out of the others grasp.

"You're teasing me, really?" Kevin asked his hands regrading the slim hips of his lover. "Dee, stop denying you want me. "

The swimmer scuffed at those words. "I possess a distinct privilege to perform as I please, whenever I please." Turning around he grasps the front of Kevin's letterman jacket before slamming him into the hall lockers. With a purr of primal satisfaction Edd presses up against the redhead, their anatomy practically touching, but the fabric keeping it from being skin on skin. "You were saying, Pumpkin?" Edd asked, smoothing his hands up his lovers chest to his neck and through his hair making his signature red hat fall to the floor.

"Damn, babe." The jock breathed and leaned down for a searing kiss.

"Hmmm." The swimmer moaned and starts thrusting his hips. Kevin thrusts back as well, deepening their heated kiss. Gosh they were lucky that no one was down this hallway so early in the morning. They could touch as much as they wanted and not get caught.

Breaking the kiss the red runs his lips down the other males thin neck with his hands griping the raven plump ass before whispering, "Dee, spread your legs." The rough squeeze of his backside caused the swimmer to flinch and snap his hips forward as he complied to the jocks demands. Kevin hissed from the rough friction and dove in for another kiss. He then lifted Edd by his thighs, forcing the other teen to wrap strong legs around his waste.

They'd come at any moment if they kept this up, but they didn't care. Their erection were painful hard, confined by the fabric of their jeans. Their minds shut down only running on pure instinct. They're so close. So painfully close.

However, just when they both were about to let go the bell rang and Edd separated himself from Kevin only to make the redhead grown from the loss of heat between them. "Later my dear Pumpkin, but I mustn't be late to class." He says and brings Kevin into one more kiss before picking up his lovers hat, placed it on the others head and disappearing down the hall.

'Fuck!' Kevin thought as he bolted for the boys bathroom to relieve the large tent in his pants when student started entering they the doorway down the hall.

'I'm so getting Edd back for this.'

* * *

Yes Kevin just got played. Plus they could have finished in a secluded area. What do you think? Review!


End file.
